


Hollow

by quietx



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brazil, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, M/M, Olympics, Texting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietx/pseuds/quietx
Summary: Kageyama has never felt more lonely than he does right now, sitting on his bed in the Olympic village, scrolling through the photos on his phone, pretending like he’s okay.[Haikyuu Angst Week Day 2: Phone Calls/Texts]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 2! I hope you like it! This fic is kind of frustrating to read...I hope you like it!

Kageyama has never felt more lonely than he does right now, sitting on his bed in the Olympic village, scrolling through the photos on his phone, pretending like he’s okay.

He thought, when he received the original invitation, that standing on the court at the Olympics was his ultimate goal. This is what he’d been working for his entire life. This is what all those training camps and late nights and sore muscles and wins and losses and tears and sweat and _pain_ were all for. This moment was what he was made to do.

And yet, as he set up for his first serve on the court, he knew that he was wrong.

It all felt so _hollow._

He keeps trying to convince himself that it’s just the fact that they lost. Really, that’s all it is. He lost a game that he barely played in. That’s what this errant, soul-crushing photo feels like. 

Except, as he stares at the texts Hinata sent him over the last few months--the selfies, the sunsets over the ocean, the stupid memes, even the long, poorly written paragraphs full of random thoughts--he knows for an absolute fact that that’s not the reason why.

Hinata _broke_ his promise. 

It had been everything to him back in high school. To have that _someone stronger_ finally, finally find him. Those first few months, he’d had dreams of Hinata with wings like an angel that had come to redirect him. Of course, he knows now those were just the fantasies of a fifteen year old kid who believed in bullshit like soulmates. 

“Even if that means the world stage?” he’d asked, with such confidence that Hinata would agree he’s embarrassed now by his boldness.

“O-of course!” Hinata had stuttered out, even though the shine in his eyes was sincere.

Kageyama lets this thought settle into his chest, ears ringing as bitterness sweeps over his memories. 

He wants to swear and curse Hinata’s name. He could scream into the sky and it wouldn’t be enough to dispel the feeling. 

He _broke_ his _promise._ The only promise that had ever mattered. The only promise that had driven him for _years_ to make it to this point in his life. 

And it feels just like salt in this open, bleeding wound to know that Hinata is in this stupid, goddamn city and he won’t even return his texts. 

He’s been trying on and off for a week to get Hinata to respond to him. He texted him, and even messaged him through Instagram (he shudders at the fact that he was willing to make such a concession for the redhead), waiting for any response at all. 

At this point, Kageyama would be happy to receive a “ _Oh, sorry, I’m busy,”_ text from him. At least it wouldn’t be that stupid _Read XX:XX_ notification again. He wants something, _anything_ at all to show that Hinata still cares about him. It would validate this entire trip to know that Hinata had at least watched the game, or a congratulations on the fact that he was at the Olympics at all! 

He huffs and tosses his phone across the bed, flopping back with a huff. 

Whatever. It’s probably for the best that that stupid _liar_ isn’t responding to him, anyway. He probably wouldn’t appreciate the choice words that Kageyama has for him anyway. 

* * *

When he received the first message, Hinata was excited. Honestly, it had been a long time since he’d seen Kageyama! 

_Hey, so, I’ll be in Rio soon. Will you have any time to meet up?_

It made his heart flutter. Kageyama _never_ texts first. He’s always the type to respond to Hinata’s messages an hour or two late with only a brief comment. Thank god Karasuno had trained him out of just responding with ‘K’ back in high school. Otherwise, Hinata is sure that he’d spend a _lot_ more time irritated with him instead of just laughing at how bad he is at communicating. 

Hinata lets the message rest for a while. At this time of day, Kageyama is probably asleep, so it shouldn’t be a problem if he ponders his response for a while. 

He _does_ want to meet up, actually. He’d love to play some sand volleyball with Kageyama. He thinks that it would be great practice, and he’s sure he’d have a good advantage, considering Kageyama’s comparatively little experience playing in the sand. 

But of course. Of _course,_ disaster strikes.

He’s riding home on his bike, pedaling as fast as he can because he feels like he didn’t get enough of a leg workout today and this is as good as it’s going to get for the time being when it happens. 

His phone, his precious mobile communications device, falls out of his bag.

 _Clatter, skid, clunk._ Right into the curb.

Goddammit. 

He stops his bike immediately rushing over to the scene of the crime. 

Hinata cringes as he flips it over. The screen is completely busted, and though it _does_ turn on, he can barely make out the screen when he does. 

He _really_ doesn’t want to replace his phone. It’s still localized for Japan, so he doesn’t have to restructure anything and try to get all of his contacts and photos back. Not to mention, he definitely can’t afford to buy a new phone at the moment. 

Flipping it over in his hands a few times, he sighs. It’s probably best to figure this out at home instead of in the middle of the street. 

Luckily, after complaining loudly about the issue, Pedro lets him know that he has a friend who will repair his phone for a (somewhat) reduced price. Hinata literally jumps for joy, and goes to plug his phone in, cautiously avoiding any parts where the glass looks sharp. 

As he falls asleep that night, he remembers the text he received from Kageyama earlier. He’s probably awake now, but Hinata doesn’t really have a way to respond to him. 

“Pedro,” he says, leaning just out of his bedroom door, “do you know how long it will take to replace my phone screen?”

He shrugs. “A day or two? It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Hinata nods and lays back down in bed.

Kageyama will just have to wait, he supposes.

Except what was two days became four days, which became a week. 

See, Pedro’s wonderful phone-repairing friend accidentally messed up Hinata’s screen the first time. The touch features were no longer working, and the display was sort of wonky, so he gave it back. They apologized profusely, refixed the screen, but then informed him that his volume buttons were all messed up and that he’d have to take another day or two. 

By the time that he gets his phone back, it seems almost futile for him to message Kageyama back. 

He clears all of his notifications from his phone and moves on with his life. Nothing seemed particularly urgent, so he’s sure it will be fine. He puts out a post on Instagram explaining where he’s been for the last week, and figures that should be enough for any friends and family. They’ll surely just message him again if they really need something. 

It’s two days later when he receives a new message from Kageyama. 

TK: _You know, if you really don’t want to meet up, you can just say you’re busy. You don’t have to ghost me._

Hinata stares at the message for a while. It’s way more aggressive than Kageyama normally is over text. He’s not a particularly bubbly texter on a good day, but he’s at least _polite._ Not to mention, it’s at a time when he’d normally be sleeping because of the time difference. 

He furrows his brow and scrolls up to look over the previous texts he received from Kageyama. 

His stomach suddenly drops when he realizes that he’s ignored _twelve_ consecutive texts from Kageyama. Kageyama, who is hesitant to double text, let alone send multiple messages without a reply. Of course, he’s in Rio because of the Olympics! Stupid, stupid Hinata. He should’ve double checked his missed messages.

He startles out of his thoughts as he rushes to type out an apology message. 

SH: _i’m so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! my phone wasn’t working for the past week. if you want, i don’t have work tonight_

He lets out a long, relieved sigh. That should mean a crisis averted. Kageyama, despite his bristly exterior, is a fairly forgiving person. He understands sincere mistakes, and has always been grateful for any forgiveness shown to him as well. 

The reply to his message comes quickly.

TK: _Okay. Let me know where to meet you._

Hinata sends him a pin on the map, right on his favorite beach. It shouldn’t be too far from where Kageyama is staying, and Hinata is suddenly nauseous with excitement. 

It’s been nearly a year since he’s seen Kageyama, now. They separated on shaky terms. Kageyama had explained that he was going pro right out of high school, which had hurt Hinata a little more than he still would like to admit. He felt small, knowing that even after almost four years of whole-hearted dedication to volleyball, Kageyama had still inched out in front of him.

He hated the resentment that boiled up in him, and he knows that he shouldn’t have been so hard on himself or critical of Kageyama. It’s not anyone’s fault but his own that he felt like that.

He definitely knows that he shouldn’t have let it stop him from telling Kageyama that he was going to Brazil. 

Kageyama had been upset when he finally told him. He didn’t shout or swear at Hinata, just quietly nodded his head. It felt worse than any outburst from Kageyama ever would, like he’d just stabbed his closest friend in the back without any warning. 

Still, their friendship didn’t fall apart. They still text and call sometimes, exchanging experiences and talking about improvements, but it still never felt comfortable the way it did back in high school.

In some ways, that’s why he wants to meet up with Kageyama again. He knows that if he sees him in person, it’ll be just like old times! He’s sure of it. 

Hinata bikes leisurely to the beach, making sure his phone is 100% secure. 

He plops himself down in the sand, knees pulled towards his chest while he waits for Kageyama to show up. 

* * *

Kageyama glares at his phone for a long time after his brief exchange with Hinata. 

He’d thought, foolishly, that meeting up with Hinata would make him feel better. Except now, as he follows the map to the beach they’re meeting at, he knows that it’s not going to end well. 

He just should’ve said no. Hinata wouldn’t have minded (obviously) since he was apparently so popular that he didn’t even bother to send a text explaining his phone was broken. This all feels like some sort of silly concession from Hinata. Like he’s pitying Kageyama for his desperate text messages and awful plays over the last few days.

Spotting the shock of orange hair on the beach makes his heart squeeze. 

He should leave. He should tell Hinata he isn’t feeling well and that he’ll have to cancel plans. Tell him that there was some sort of special Olympian thing that he has to go to that he forgot about. He doesn’t _have_ to do this. 

Hinata turns around and spots him quickly, waving wildly, and Kageyama sighs. 

Well. No turning back now. 

Kageyama slips off his shoes and jogs over the sand to where Hinata is sitting. 

He looks... _great,_ actually. The Brazillian sun and beach volleyball have done well for him. His hair is shorter, but somehow no less wild than it was, and he’s clearly put on some level of muscle. 

His appearance, and his entire presence feels like so much _more_ already than it was in high school. He looks like a pro, and somehow that pisses him off even more.

How dare he. 

How _dare_ he get better and grow stronger and improve his play and his style in every conceivable way and not put those skills to good use. He should be playing with him. He should be a shining fucking star on the court and instead, he’s here, making a name for himself halfway across the world where Kageyama can’t see him.

A hot feeling bubbles up inside of him, like a tea kettle starting to whistle just before it’s at a full boil. It’s a familiar feeling, something he’s felt before, something he’s confronted Hinata with before, so many years ago when they were barely teenagers, standing on opposite sides of the court for the first time. 

_What have you been doing for the past three years?_ he’d spit at him from across the net. He meant it then, and he means it now when he says:

“How fucking dare you?” he asks, with all the intensity and frustration he’s felt over the past week. 

Hinata’s warm and welcoming expression changes quickly, eyes widening and eyebrows furrowing as he stares up at Kageyama. “ _What?_ How dare I _what?”_ he replies, matching Kageyama subconsciously like he always does. 

Kageyama makes a sound of frustration, tugging at his own bangs. “How are you satisfied being out here? How the _hell_ are you just _okay_ being out here? You deserve to be up there at the village! On the court and not out here pretending like this is exactly where you want to be!” 

“ _What?”_ Hinata scoffs, finally standing up. “How can you even _say_ that to me? Did you just come out here to criticize me for not making the same decisions as you? I’m my _own person,_ and my _own player,_ Kageyama.” He’s in his face now, that same intense brown gaze burning through to Kageyama’s soul again. 

“You _promised me_ that you would meet me at the world stage, Hinata. I don’t know how you can be satisfied with anything less.”

Hinata steps back, and when Kageyama can see tears in his eyes, he knows he’s fucked up. 

“Of course you wouldn’t. Perfect, talented Kageyama, on the Olympic team at nineteen.” The malice in Hinata’s voice is a tone he’s heard before, but one he’s never had directed to him. “If that’s all you have to say, I think you should leave.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and leaves. They’re better apart, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! come scream at me on twitter @quietlx! i sometimes take writing prompts so keep an eye out~


End file.
